


Oy, Magic

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Northern Exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed quotes Kris Kringle, Chris channels Goethe, and Joel finds magic in the godforsaken wilderness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oy, Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Polly Burns

 

 

"And I am back in the circle of fire," Ed stated with tipsy sincerity, sitting down on the log he'd vacated a few minutes prior. 

In Joel's observation, returning to a guy's-night-around-the-campfire was not generally worth a formal declaration. But what the hell. It was colder than a witch's tit out there and he remembered how long it had taken to lose the chill when he'd gone off to take a piss earlier. 

And to celebrate the fact that he hadn't yet frozen off his Family Jewels, he leaned forward and ladled a little more of the hot rum punch into his mug. He sat back, resting his head against the solid wall of the trailer. 

"Well, you know what they say," Chris said, "In the circle of fire during a full moon, magic can happen." 

Joel snorted. "I'll bet 'they say'." He pointed a finger at the fire. "I'll tell you the reality -- the reality is that if you sat in the circle of a fire during a full moon in Central Park, the only magic that would happen is a citation. And a fine. The fact that this fire is in the middle of this godforsaken wilderness might mean -- and that's a big might -- might mean that some weird shit might happen." 

Ed looked puzzled. But then again, Ed always looked a little puzzled. "There's magic in cities, Dr. Fleishman. I've seen Miracle on 34th Street. You just have to believe." 

Joel could only laugh at this. "You have to get out more." 

"No, he's right," Chris said. "Magic -- when you get right down to it -- is no more than one person's perception of his own reality." 

Ed tilted his head. "So reality is what you believe it to be?" 

"Well, Goethe said that magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen." 

Joel did not want to be drawn into freshman philosophy, but that seemed to be typical conversation in this godforsaken wilderness. Even when it was a few guys sitting around a fire. He tried for moment to imagine having anything like this conversation with his fellow residents back in the real world. 

Impossible. Utterly. 

He leaned back and stared up at the moon, letting Chris and Ed's words fade into the background. 

Joel sat up with a jerk. Ed was walking off into the darkness. Joel winced and turned away as the lights from Ruth Ann's truck flicked on. The engine roared, then faded into the distance. 

The fire crackled. The wind died down. Joel took a long swallow from his mug. Chris pushed a log a little further into the flames. 

The silence was comfortable. It was a good thing, really, that Chris seemed equally okay with it as he had been with the weird conversation earlier. He envied that about Chris, that he always seemed at ease somehow, no matter who he was talking to, or what he was talking about. Especially when he was talking about weird shit. 

This was a weird fucking place, that was for sure. He couldn't imagine getting used to it. He couldn't imagine ever fitting in. 

Joel shifted, feeling a familiar twinge; it was the twinge he'd been feeling since he arrived here in this godforsaken wilderness. He shifted again. The warmth of the fire on his inner thighs and his crotch was a frustrating reminder of how much he needed somewhere warm to stick his dick. 

Chris stretched away from him, poking gracefully at the fire, and a log slipped into place. Chris looked satisfied. In fact, Chris looked like he just got laid. 

Joel's dick twitched again. Chris probably got laid every other night. God damn him. 

It suddenly struck him. "I know what it is." 

Chris looked up. "What?" 

"Why you pull women without even trying," he explained, shrugging. "When it's not pheromones, I mean. It has to be your schlong." 

Chris finally looked -- only slightly -- uncomfortable. "My what?" 

"No, look -- I'm a doctor. I've seen hundreds of 'em. I know when a guy has a big schlong." 

"Oh." Chris thought for a moment, and shrugged. "I don't think that has anything to do with anything." 

But Joel would not be deterred. "No, that's it. I'll put money on it." He put his mug down and undid his jeans. "Jews, we got small ones. It's a wonder we ever get laid." 

He pushed down his boxers and pulled out his dick, which was half hard by now. Which meant he wasn't that drunk. He looked up. "There." 

Chris was staring at him, eyes floating back and forth between his face and his crotch. Joel sat up straight and hung it out there. 

The gauntlet had been thrown. 

Chris slowly put down his the stick he was using to tend the fire. Joel watched with fascination as Chris pulled up his shirt. He was inexplicably pleased by the awkward look on Chris' face as he extricated himself from his pants. 

Chris' dick was hard; or at least, Joel hoped it was hard. Chris laid it against his thigh and it had to be -- god damn him -- double the size of Joel's. 

Well, fuck me. He hated it when he was right. 

Joel finally dragged his eyes away and up, and he and Chris stared at each other across the fire. 

Chris lauched and slapped his knee. "Well, there's where you're wrong. You think a small dick is a disadvantage." 

Joel rolled his eyes. "You're trying to tell me that women want small dicks?" 

"I'm not saying anything about what women want. I'm talking about practicalities." 

Right. One that big must make you delusional. "What, it gets in the way? Oh, poor guy. And it's hard to keep clean, right?" Chuckling grimly, he shook his head. "Oh, wait -- it takes point oh four seconds longer to take a piss?" 

But now Chris was looking at him. Intent. Smiling. "No. I'll show you." 

Before Joel could fully panic, Chris was up and laying the blanket that had been across his shoulders down on the ground between them. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, wondering how fast he could get to his truck. Wondering if it was going to start. 

Then Chris pulled him down off his log, onto the blanket. Joel pushed himself up on his elbow and was suddenly face to face -- well, face to dick was more accurate -- with Chris' monstrous -- thing. 

"Shut up, Joel," he heard, and barely had time to glance down and Chris was -- 

Chris was -- 

Oh, god, his mouth was warm. And oh, god, it felt amazing. Joel watched with wide eyes as Chris pulled back and ran his tongue lightly up the underside, licking that one spot hard and making him tingle. He drew in a deep breath as his cock twitched in Chris' hand. 

Chris' hair fell forward as he took Joel's dick fully into his mouth again. Joel wanted to scream; he wanted to run away; he wanted as much of this as he could get. He groaned but didn't blink, watching Chris' lips around him, feeling Chris' rough tongue hot against him. 

Chris was sucking now, lightly, swirling his tongue and sliding his mouth down his length. Chris' hand was moving, too, cupping his balls, holding everything in place. 

Oh, god, he needed this. 

Joel bit his lip as he watched Chris' lips circle the head of his cock. He clutched at the blanket as he saw and felt the wet slide of his mouth. Chris' hair brushed against his skin. With a trembling hand, Joel pulled his sweatshirt up, wanting to feel more of it. He ran his fingers through the firelit strands as Chris began to slide his lips back down. 

There was a tight churning in his gut and Chris' hair was incredibly soft. He couldn't help thrusting, twitching his hips forward as little as possible, desperately wanting more. Then it all went to hell as Chris swallowed him down, his throat pulsing pressure against the tip of his cock, again and again, lips pressed hard against his groin, taking all of him so deep he thought he would never get out. With a shout he was coming, his hand fisted in Chris' hair, back arching, beyond even gasping, his skin everywhere hotter than the fire at his back, the flash behind his eyes brighter than the brightest moon. 

An eon later, he opened his eyes. He was flat on his back, gasping as though he'd run miles. 

Ack. 

He jerked his head up. Chris was still there, head propped on his elbow. Calm as a fucking sheet of ice. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Chris' dick was still uncomfortably close. And still hard. How anyone could look so cool with that thing sticking out -- 

It probably did get in the way, Joel observed with some satisfaction. 

"You see how it is," Chris said, evenly. He was cupping his hand around his huge dick now, the curved length of it rising out of his fist. "You can get deep throated every time. It's not the same for this one." His hand was moving now, slowly, fascinating Joel with the contrast between the white skin and the red. Joel couldn't imagine taking that huge thing down his throat. 

But shockingly, he could imagine touching it. Licking it. He couldn't look at Chris, no way he could do that, but he could reach up, and pull the tip toward his mouth, and taste. 

It was salty. Bitter. Hot. Was that how pre-ejaculate tasted? He'd never thought to try his own; never thought he'd ever taste anyone else's. But here he was, in the flickering firelight, under a full moon -- 

Maybe it was magic. But what the hell. 

He opened his mouth and sucked in the tip. Chris groaned and his dick twitched. Joel tried to take more of him, to suck a little, but only managed a couple of inches before he started gagging. God, the thing was fucking huge. 

Joel tried to remember what Chris had done with his tongue, and he ran a circle around the tip, sucking again. It was nothing like going down on a woman, he thought fleetingly; and it wasn't like sucking a nipple, either, but there was a satisfying feel to it. He was enjoying the rhythm, the fullness in his mouth, shocked again at how easy this was. The male body seemed to be designed for this; the angle was perfect. 

Chris gasped. Joel sucked harder and tried to repeat what he'd done, and when Chris tensed all over, he did it again. Joel's fingers covered Chris', and he could feel the urgency in Chris' hand tightening on his cock, sliding wetly and a little erratically. He flicked his tongue over the side of Chris' cock where it pushed out between his fingers. 

"Oh," Chris moaned and pushed his cock up, pushed it into Joel's mouth. Joel took as much as he could, sucking the tip, following Chris' hand as it moved. 

Chris let out a long, heartfelt, helpless, "Fu--uck." His fist squeezed his cock, twisted around its length and back down. Joel heard him start to say something again, and then he was coming, right against Joel's mouth, hard and jerking. Joel couldn't move for a second, and when he pulled back, he couldn't get out of the way of the hot jets of come splattering his face and hair. Chris fell onto his back, breathing hard. 

"Oh, yuck." Joel wiped his sleeve across the stickiness on his face. 

"Yeah." 

A log shifted and a cascade of sparks flew up against the sky. Joel shifted up and twisted around to meet Chris' eyes. Fire danced there, too. 

Joel grinned. "Still, not bad." 

Chris grinned back. "Not bad at all."   
 

* * *

  


And in the circle of fire, 

during a full moon, 

in the middle of the godforsaken wilderness, 

Joel believed. 

 


End file.
